Problem: Simplify the following expression: $12\sqrt{8}$.
First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 12\sqrt{8}$ $= 12\sqrt{4 \cdot 2}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 12\sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{2}$ $= 12 \cdot 2 \cdot \sqrt{2}$ $= 24\sqrt{2}$